


Satin Ace (is a great name for a band)

by GrangeLady



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), All my Jarvises are pro-privacy, Alpha!Sabina, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta!Alex, Beta!Tom, Beta/Beta, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Snippet of an unwritten AU, band au, interplay of sex and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrangeLady/pseuds/GrangeLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The werewolf band Alex Rider/Avengers/Teen Wolf AU nobody asked for. Tom teases Alex in Tony Stark's living room. </p>
<p>Teen Wolf-type werewolves and pack dynamics, and the kids are all eighteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satin Ace (is a great name for a band)

**Author's Note:**

> I despair at my brain sometimes, but this is part of a bigger thing I've had rattling around in my brain for a very long time. I just keep expanding it whenever I find a new fandom. This is a snippet view, but the whole thing pulls in Torchwood, Supernatural, Sherlock, Whitechapel, elements of Discworld canon, and probably others that I can't call to mind just now. 
> 
> Put basically, Alex, Sabina and Tom are a proto-pack who need to gain allies before they'll be recognised as deserving their own territory. As cover for their diplomatic tour, they have formed a band that's just good enough to justify their prospective allies going to their concerts. (I know. I'm sorry.) They pick up spare band members from packs on the way - at this point they have Lydia Martin for vocals - as a way to strengthen those bonds. They get caught up in villain-fighting activity in New York, drawing the attention of the Avengers, who take a personal interest in the existence of werewolves. Once they've shifted back to their human forms, Natasha recognises Alex and they end up staying at the Tower for a while.

Tom was passed out on a couch in the common area. Unsurprising, given the kind of workout Sab had put him through, but no doubt Tony would make a fuss about the puddle of drool that was threatening to spill onto the floor. Or at least, Tony would make a sarky comment and Tom would snarl something back and hopefully this time his tone wouldn't be misinterpreted as heralding a shift. Between Sab, Pepper, and Steve, there had been far too many Disappointed Alpha Faces since they had arrived. Alex sighed and used one hand to flip Tom from the couch.

He scrambled to all fours, his ears beginning to elongate, before Alex flumped down into the warm spot left by his torso and cleared his throat. Tom straightened up onto his knees, blinked, and stood up.

"Alright, Tom?" Alex was leaning back, smoothie in hand, for all the world at home, and radiating innocence. Tom's ears didn't shrinj to their usual size, but his fangs didn't come out either. With a belated pang of regret, Alex wondered what he had been dreaming. 

"Been worse. Sab's kept a chunk of me under her nails, though." Tom grinned (his blunt teeth a reassurance) and patted the bloodied tear - well, the little nick - at the hem of his Satin Ace t-shirt.

Alex's only response was to wipe his own cheek meaningfully. Tom failed to take the hint, instead taking his tired and mostly-healed body into the adjoining kitchen. "Do you know where everyone is?" His voice came after him. 

Occupied in fiddling with the room's holoscreen(? There was probably a Starksomething proper name for it somewhere, but he'd only heard it called 'the TV'), he called back, "Not really. Why?" 

His beta lover stuck his head around the doorframe yo waggle his eyebrows. "Well, Sabina had me under her earlier, so..."

Alex paused, looking at Tom silently for long enough that he wanted to squirm. "In the common area?" He had his interrogation face on: giving away nothing, letting Tom fill the gaps, being entirely unfair. 

Time to turn up the charm. Tom abandoned the search for caffeine and padded barefoot towards Alex. "Sab had me in the gym." Start off with a conversational tone, let your voice drop until you're almost growling into his ear. "Agent Romanov was right there. Good thing she can't scent, eh?" Alex wasn't easy exactly, but they knew what their lovers liked by now. "Because Christ, Alpha dearest was maybe a minute away from pulling her shorts off, grabbing my head and..." 

"Tom." The hand not holding a glass was fisted in his jeans, disappointingly unclawed but at least white at the knuckles. Tom didn't grin, but the darkening scent of arousal was clouding off Alex and something in him wanted to crow with victory. "Do you seriously want to fuck in the same place that Captain America eats his breakfast?"

Entirely unfair. Tom felt his dick harden a fraction more. It wasn't quite fucking on the altar, but it would do for now.

A loud but uninterrupted hour later, the only proof of their eventful afternoon was the ruined band shirt stuffed (with the other identical ruined band shirts) in Tom's bag, the cleaned-up-smoothie stain on the carpet, and some surveillance tape that would probably never be watched. Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit is welcome!


End file.
